Eruption
by KikyoTheHedgehog
Summary: The back story for Era, a speedy phoenix with a lot of heart. Join Era as she goes through one trouble after another. Will she ever catch a break? Will she ever be the same again? And what happened to her dear brother? *OCS ONLY*
1. Brother's Exile

**This is with Sonic fan characters only. If you don't want to read a fanfic with only OCs, don't read this. You'll be missing out on a good story, though. This is the back story for my phoenix character Era.**

* * *

**Eruption**

**By KikyoTheHedgehog/TrueBlueFlames**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Chicken!"

"What? Not gonna answer us?"

"We know you can talk, you freak!"

"Say something, or we'll MAKE you say something!"

The four older boys sneered down at the small white form before them, cowering down against the side of her house, staring up at them with terrified pink eyes. This child was around 5 years old, while the four bullies before her were around 9 or 10. When the child didn't answer them, one of them picked up a large stick and raised it menacingly.

"Speak!" The boy commanded, but the child didn't respond. She was too scared to do anything but sit and stare, to scared to even scream for help, her snow white feathers fluffed out like dendilion puffs. The boy scowled at this, and went to slam the sick down on her, but with a burst of wind, the stick was blocked by a pair of golden-yellow feathered arms folded above the protector's head, angry blue eyes staring up at the boy through the space between the arms.

The boys collectively gasped and fumbled backward away from the small, angry yellow bird. "Pick on somebody who can fight back, you big bullies!" She growled, lowering her arms and scowling at the boys. "She's not the chicken, YOU are! You're too scared to pick on anybody else, so you pick on the one bird in the village who can't fight back! Lowest of the low!"

"You tell em, sis!" A childish male voice called from behind the bullies, making them all slowly turn around to face the owner of the voice, the girl's older brother. The four knew they couldn't take these two on, but also knew they couldn't just run away. They refused to run from two kids who were younger than them.

The yellow female was slightly older than the girl they were picking on, at 6 years old, and her brother was just slightly older than her, at 7. Their age didn't stop them from stepping in when the bullies acted up. In fact, most of the adults in the village were terrified of these two children. Unlike the others in the village, these two had a unique power; flaming lightning. It allowed them to have both fire and lightning powers, and combine the two for extra punch. Not to mention their speed.. Most everyone in the village considered them to be demons of some sort.. And were just waiting for them to slip up so they could be banished.

"Get out of here, and mind your own business!" The boy with the stick demanded, swinging his weapon around threateningly. He was obviously the leader of the gang of bullies. The two siblings sighed and rolled their eyes, before each grabbing him by one arm and rocketing him at his house, tossing him through the front door, the boy kicking and screaming and swinging his stick all the while.

They flew back to the other three, who then ran for their leader's house, screaming like little girls. The pair of siblings landed infront of the cowering child, the girl kneeling down and gently petting her. "It's alright.." She cooed, "They're gone."

The small white girl squeaked softly at the older girl's touch, looking at her sheepishly.

"Go on inside now." The older boy said, "Have your mother clean you up. Those meanies got your pretty white feathers all dirty."

The small albino phoenix squeaked in response and darted into her house, nearly tripping in the process. The two siblings looked at each other and sighed, shaking their heads. "When will they learn?"

"Dunno." The girl replied, before giggling at her brother. He had somehow managed to get leaves and twigs tangled up in his sky blue feathers. Probably from when they were racing in the forest earlier.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Your feathers!" She laughed, "You're a mess!"

The boy blinked and looked himself over, chuckling when he saw he had taken part of the forest back with him. He took a twig out his feathers and plunged it into his sister's firey bangs, so it stuck straight out like a horn. "Yeah, and now you're an alicorn!"

The female phoenix looked up, crosseyed, to see the stick, making her brother laugh. She then got on all fours, neighed like a horse and trotted around him, wings unfolded slightly, head held high. "I am Alicorn Era! Look at my prettiness!"

This just had her brother laughing harder, to where he was having trouble standing. She then struck a pose like a horse standing up on it's hind legs, braying loudly, "You may now worship me, puny pheonix!" at which the blue phoenix fell over into the dirt of the village, laughing hysterically.

Era laughed, taking the twig out of her hair and flicking it off to the side, grinning at her brother. The two, Ember and Era, were inseparable; they were always together, ever since Era's egg was laid, Ember never left her side. They slept together, ate together, played together, even bathed in the volcano together. You never saw one without the other. Ever. Even if one was in trouble and being punished, the other took the punishment as well, even if they weren't the one in trouble.

After several minutes of laughing, the two looked at the sky, noticing it was starting to get dark. The two looked at each other and nodded, not needing words to know they should head home. Hand in hand, the two walked home to their parents. At bed time, they snuggled together in their bed and went to sleep, their wings wrapped around each other like a cocoon.

**_3 years later…_**

"Can't catch me, sis!" Ember whooped, flying through the trees of the forest with incredible speed, easily dodging the trees with grace and agility. On his tail was Era, who was managing to keep up with him, dodging trees just as skillfully as her brother.

"We'll see!" She replied, grinning, reaching out for his foot, which was just an inch or two out of the grasp of her fingertips. "Just a little more.." She beat her wings harder, inching a bit closer, only for Ember to smirk and blast far ahead of her, rocketing out of the forest, right into the village, a loud sonic boom sounding, the trees around him were blown down, and the houses in his path were blown apart from the wind his newfound incredible speed produced. Era came to a screeching halt when she saw what had happened, eyes wide. Before she knew it, Ember had circled back around to her, and hovered beside her, not having yet seen what he had done. "What? What's with the face?"

"Ember.. Look what you did..!" Era breathed, staring at the wreckage. Ember turned and looked, a gasp escaping the ten year old. "Oh crap."

"Ember Pheonix.. Your punishment for destroying part of the village.. By demand of the village.. Is exile." The chieftain pheonix boomed before the whole village, Ember standing solemnly beside him. "You must leave this village and never come back."

"No!" Era shrieked, and moved to run to her brother, but was grabbed by her father and held back. "We cannot defy the chieftain." He said quietly, sternly.

"Ember can't be exiled! It was an accident!" Era cried, "If he's going to be exiled, I should too! It's my fault, too! We were racing! You can't separate us!"

The chieftain looked at her, eyes dull. "This is your punishment, as well. Separation from your brother. You will stay here, while he must leave."

"You can't do this!"

"Era.." Ember sighed, head lowering. He walked over to his family, the village drilling hateful looks into him with every step he took. He hugged her, eyes filling with tears. "Please.. Stay here.. Being outside the village is dangerous.. There's enemies of the pheonix that lurk below the volcano, that will not hesitate to kill you if they see you."

"B-But Ember.. They'll kill you, too!" Era cried into his shoulder, "Take me with you.. Nobody can hurt us if we're together.. Those stupid Kitsune won't dare mess with us.. Please.."

"I'm sorry, Era.. Orders are orders.. And I want you to be safe." Ember quietly replied, burying his face in her hair. "And so I have to leave you here.. I'm sorry."

Before she could protest any more, Ember was gone with a burst of wind.

"Ember!" Came the heartbroken scream, tears streaming down her face, both of her parents grabbing her and holding the struggling pheonix back by her arms. "EMBER! Don't leave me! Don't leave me behind! Ember!" Her legs gave out from under her, tears streaming down her face, head lowering as she sobbed, her voice wracked with pain. "Ember.."

The phoenixes all looked from one to another, regret and sadness on their faces. _What had they just done?_

* * *

**Hello! Yet another story, from me! LOL**

**Anyway, I hope you all will like this one, despite it not having the blue blur and friends in it. I know I'm not a very good writer, but I still enjoy writing, and I hope you all will leave reviews/comments on what you think so far.**

**And before anyone comments on the rivalry mentioned here, I have a tribe of phoenixes who live near the top of the volcano, and a tribe of Kitsune who live at the bottom of the volcano. The two tribes are enemies.**

**Yes, this volcano has a large forest covering most of it, spare when it gets closer to the peak.**


	2. Death?

_**Chapter 2**_

A few days had gone by, since Ember's exile, and all Era had done was sit outside her house, curled up in a ball and cry. She was lost without her brother. Hopelessly, utterly lost without her brother, and all she could do was cry. And of course, all that did was cause her pain, which made her cry more. It was an endless loop. The bullies from before had taken advantage of her pathetic state, and started bullying her, instead of the small albino they had picked on previously for all these years. And Era just let them.

She took all of their beatings, mean words and all around cruelty, in silence, while nobody did anything to stop them. Not even her parents, for they had hoped that the bullies would make her fight back and go back to her old self again.. But sadly, it wasn't happening.

Day after day, it was the same thing, like clockwork, she'd wake up, mindlessly eat breakfast, and then go outside to cry. Not long after she'd sit down, the bullies would come and pick on her for an hour or so before they'd get bored of her and go pick on somebody else, only to come back to her a few hours later, where she still laid in the dirt how they left her, and went back to messing with her.

Weeks had gone by, before anybody finally did anything.

"H-Hey!" A tiny voice yelled, "Leave her alone!"

"Eh?" The boys turned to see it was their other favorite toy, the albino pheonix.

"I-I said leave her alone!" The pheonix asserted, "Can't you see she's already in enough pain?! Just leave her be! She doesn't need you adding to her pain!"

"And I suppose you're gonna make us, small fry?" The leader smirked, "Just run along, shrimp. We'll be visiting you soon enough."

The girl growled, and shot a blast of ice cold air at them, freezing them solid. "I said leave her alone."

Era just watched from the dirt, eyes blank. Hollow. Lifeless. If there were a word to describe her state perfectly, it'd be "zombie". She was, in essence, just a mindless zombie at this point.

The albino frowned at her and yanked her into a sitting position. Era just stared at her blankly. "Get a grip!" The girl yelled in her face, "You can't let them treat you like this anymore! If you want your brother back so badly, DO something about it! Don't just sit around like a sack of potatoes! I'm done being helpless, and so are you! So get up, and go do something to get your brother back, already!"

Era blinked, and stared at her. She blinked, and then stared some more. The girl scowled and smacked her across the face. "Do you HEAR me?! Get up, and get your brother back! I can't take seeing you like this anymore!"

Era seemed to wake up a bit at this. "Snowbelle.." She whispered, and shook her head, before standing. "You're right. I gotta do something.. And I think I know exactly what to do."

"Get 'em, Eruption!"

"Please.. Just call me Era.."

For the next few weeks, she flew and flew and flew until she thought she couldn't fly anymore, and flew even past that. She had to do what her brother did. She knew she had to. It was the only way she'd be allowed to leave.

And then one day.. It happened. And destruction from it was greater than what Ember had caused. Nearly half the village had been destroyed, and the wreckage was on fire. Of course, she hadn't intended it to be nearly that bad. She only wanted maybe a house or two to be knocked down, just enough to get her exiled like her brother.. But this.. It was bad enough for the possibility of a death sentence.

"Eruption Pheonix.." The chieftain sighed, "I had a feeling you'd be next.. But I did not think you'd be this angry at us, to cause such damage."

Era didn't respond.

"By demand of the village, your punishment.. Is death."

At this, Era looked horrified. "N-No.. I-I didn't mean for it to be this bad!"

"I'm sorry, Eruption, but this is your punishment." The chieftain replied, arms crossed. He made a motion with his head, and before she knew it, Era was bound by the wrists and ankles, and her wings were tied down to her back. "Your death shall be swift."

The one charged with her execution stepped up, and stared down at the terrified, squirming pheonix. "I am sorry, but I must do this. I cannot defy the chieftain."

"I'm only 9!" Era cried, "This is just cruel! You already banished one fledgeling, and you're about to kill another! You're running out of fledgelings."

"The village demands it." The executioner replied, "I hate to do this, but.." "ENOUGH!" The chieftain growled, "Get it over with already."

The executioner sighed, nodding sadly, before raising a sword. It shone with the drops of water that clung to the blade like dewdrops. Era gasped and closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. She knew she would not survive this.

* * *

**Oh no! What will become of dear Era? Stay tuned for the next chapter, to find out!**

**Yes, this one is pretty short. I wanted to leave it at a cliffhangar. LOL**

**Leave reviews/comments! I wanna know what you're all thinking about it!**


	3. War

**_Chapter 3_**

"No! Stop!" Snowbelle cried, "Daddy, don't hurt her! She's my friend!"

"Snowbelle, turn around. Don't watch this!" Era said, "And if you see Ember again.. Tell him what happened.. And that I love him."

The executioner closed his eyes, trying to drown out the conversation between his daughter and Era. Trying desperately not to think "What if this was Snowbelle instead?". Era was only a year older than her, after all..

"Daddy, please! Don't do this! She just wanted to be exiled, so she could find her brother! She just wanted her brother!"

"Executioner." The chieftain said sternly, "Swing your sword."

Regretfully, he obeyed. And as Era's lifeless, headless body fell over and burned to ash, Snowbelle cried "NO!" while Era's parents simply held each other, her mother crying.

Snowbelle ran for the pile of ash, but her father grabbed her and picked her up. "Snowbelle.. She's gone.."

"She can't be!" Snowbelle cried, reaching out for the pile of ash as her father carried her away. "She can't be dead! Era!"

Despite the albino's cries, nothing happened for several minutes. Everybody just stood there, waiting to see if Era would revive like Snowbelle believed she would, or if she was truly dead. And after several excruciatingly long minutes, as if someone had dropped a Pheonix Down on the ashes – though nobody had – a swirl of fire popping with lightning rose from the ashes in a most spectacular fashion, and soon died out, showing a fully alive and well Era.

"She's alive!" Snowbelle cheered, and struggled out of her father's arms, barely flitting over to Era with her tiny, underdeveloped wings, right into the pheonix's arms. "I knew you wouldn't die from that!"

"Lucky for me you're right." Era smiled, and pet her crying friend. "Now.. Stop crying, okay..?"

Snowbelle sniffled, her tiny frame shaking from the upset of the event and the pain from her own tears. "I-I'm trying.. B-But th-they won't stop!"

Era sighed softly, hugging and holding her little friend. She looked to the chieftain. "Looks like your plan failed. What's next? A bucket of water?"

The chieftain sighed, "No. I don't think we'll be able to handle an angry pheonix who can kill us all.. So we'll simply do as you both wanted and exile you. Go find your brother." And he simply walked away.

Era blinked, and set Snowbelle down on her feet. "Hey.. I get to go be with Ember now." She said softly, smiling a little. "Be good, okay? I won't be here anymore to look out for you."

Snowbelle nodded a bit, wiping her tears away. "Right.. Be careful.. I'll see you again, someday." She hugged Era again, nuzzled her, and then stepped away, smiling sadly at her.

Era nodded. "Yeah. See you later." And then she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I'll miss you.." Snowbelle whimpered and started crying again, father coming and picking her back up. "Hey, you flew!" He said with a small smile, trying to make his daughter smile again, though she didn't hear him. She simply buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Era and Ember were her only friends in the village. They were the only ones who liked her, aside from her father.. And now they were both gone.

A few days later.. All hell broke loose. The Kitsune tribe at the bottom of the volcano invaded the pheonix village, killing as many as they could. Snowbelle, among the other fledgelings of the village, had tried to hide, but soon every place in the village had been destroyed and went up in flame, and there was no-where left to hide. Many of the children were captured on the spot, while other still ran for their lives.

Among the ones who managed to keep running was Snowbelle. She had managed to evade all captures so far, and made in into the forest, where she saw a small Kitsune hiding in the bushes. She gasped and turned to run, but the Kitsune called to her in a childish voice. "I won't hurt you.. I don't even want to be here.."

Snowbelle stopped and turned to the Kitsune, before glancing at the village through the trees, and jumped into the bushes with him. "Why are you guys doing this?!" She asked, the Kitsune's ears lowering.

"Our chieftain and people believe we deserve to live up here.. But your people have forbid us from it.. And now that the threat is gone.. Our chieftain ordered us to kill the older phoenixes and take the younger ones as slaves.. As prizes." The Kitsune replied, to Snowbelle's horror.

"That's awful.. But.. What threat..?"

"The blue and orange phoenixes." The Kitsune replied, "The elder foretold a prophecy of twin blue and orange phoenixes being the downfall of our village."

"Ember and Era..? They were thing keeping you from invading?"

"Yes.. And now that they're gone.." He gestured to the village. "Your leader banished his only defences against us."

"Hey! What're you doing over there?!" An older Kitsune barked, heading over to the bushes. Snowbelle yelped and made a run for it, the older Kitsune drawing a sword with water encasing it like magic. He easily caught up to her, and swung.

Then there was a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**Yay, chapter three is up! Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with school. 12th grade ****_ssssuuuuucks_****.**

**And, I recieved a comment about adding in another's character.. Allow me to answer it here: I will not be adding in anyone's characters, except for a friend of mine's. I'm sorry to say, but I doubt anyone else's characters will fit. I would LOVE to have other people's OCs in here, but because I doubt they will fit, I will not add them.**

**However.. If you have a****_ fast character who loves to race_****(not on an extreme gear or anything - this story takes place****_ over a thousand years ago_****, despite how they're talking. I just can't do ye old Shakespearean language. LOL), I may be able to fit them in with Era. I may also be able to fit in any ****_mythical creatures_**** as well.**

_**Other than that, I will not be able to fit in anybody else, and they will not be re-occurring characters in the story.**_

**I wanna know your thoughts, so speak to me, people! **


End file.
